


Fireworks In The Bathtub

by Thewonderfulwiccan



Series: A Series of Stupid Events [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Fireworks, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Old Fic, Oneshot, Other, Wally West - Freeform, Young Justice - Freeform, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewonderfulwiccan/pseuds/Thewonderfulwiccan
Summary: Robin and Wally looked up at Batman, nervous smiles plastered on their faces. "Care to explain why the bathroom was on fire?" Batman growled, that was something he never thought he'd have to ask. Something he thought he wouldn't ever see, he hadn't even thought of it.But here he was.The bathroom was on fire.
Series: A Series of Stupid Events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942228
Kudos: 10





	Fireworks In The Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a part of an old collection of One-shots, and when I say I mean this is just about six years old....
> 
> I like to think I've improved in the last few years so I debated posting this and I honestly planned of redoing it entirely BUT this was probably my favorite things I wrote way back when and It has a special place in my heart even though it may be crap. :,) 
> 
> So read with caution, it's not that good.

Robin and Wally looked up at Batman, nervous smiles plastered on their faces. "Care to explain why the bathroom was on fire?" Batman growled, that was something he never thought he'd have to ask. Something he thought he wouldn't ever see, he hadn't even thought of it. 

But here he was. 

The bathroom was on fire.

*five hours earlier*

Robin smirked as he dropped a large box onto the kitchen counter, making a loud *THUD* M'gann looked up from what she was doing and raised an eyebrow. Clearly confused, "What's in the box Robin?" She asked, "Looks pretty heavy," She commented as she put a batch of brownies in the oven.

"Well, yesterday me and my friends set off a bunch of fireworks." He said smiling, "And I have no idea what to do with the fireworks leftover, so I decided to keep them here." He laughed, "Batman won't let me keep them at home, he thinks they will get set off."

M'gann looked confused, "Why did you have fireworks? Aren't they like loud explosions?" She paused, "Aren't explosive things bad, and dangerous?"

Robin shrugged and sat down on the bar stool, "It depends what you do with them, and who has them." Robin said smiling.

"Wow, you sound like you're actually responsible when you set off fireworks." Wally said appearing in the doorway.

Robin kicked Wally in the shin, "Shut it."

"What's in the box?" Zatanna asked from behind Wally.

Robin sighed, "Fireworks." He answered, Wally grinned and sat down next to Robin and the two exchanged the 'look'

Not a look like they were flirting....sadly.

But the look that suggested that they were going to do something stupid.

Like so stupid, its probably against the law.

Be afraid, be VERY AFRAID.

"So, want help carrying this to your room?" Wally asked innocently.

Robin smirked, "Sure..." He stood up and the two dragged the large box out of the room, and headed down the hallway towards Robin's room.

"So, what are we going to do with all of these?" Wally asked, dumping all the festive explosives onto Robin's bed. "I mean we could always save them for next year."

"But." Robin said, smirking, "Waiting is no fun." He picked up a firecracker and let out a cheeky grin, "I think we should set them off...." He gathered a few of the smaller fireworks and made his way to the door.

"Uh where do we set them off?" Wally asked, scrambling after Robin.

Robin paused, "Uh.....bathroom?"

______________

Robin and Wally stared at the bathroom, with wide eyes.

"What did we do!" Wally cried out, looking at the destroyed bathroom. The ceiling had a large hole in it, and the shower curtain was on fire, it didn't help that the water faucets all burst so the room was flooding.

"WHY DID WE THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA!" Robin yelled out frustrated, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BE THE MATURE ONE!"

"Are you calling me immature!" Wally asked, he crossed his arms and turned away, "I can't believe you right now, after all we've been through..." He wiped away a non-existent tear, "I thought you loved me."

Robin rolled his eyes and punched Wally in the shoulder, "No time for goofing off, Wally." He said frowning, "We need to figure out how to hide this." He said gesturing to the destroyed bathroom, "From the team....and."

Wally's face turned a ghostly white, "No!"

Robin nodded sadly, "We need to hide a bathroom, that is currently on fire, and flooding....from THE Batman..."

Wally let out a terrified whimper, "Dude we are SO dead."

Robin smiled, "I have a plan"

Wally stared at the door of the destroyed Bathroom a baffled expression on his face, "How is this going to work?" He asked looking at the large sign on the door that read. "ROBIN'S TERRITORY, STAY AWAY. I BITE"

Robin poked his head out from inside the bathroom, "It will keep people out therefore no one will see the destruction."

Wally groaned, "WHAT KIND OF DRUGS ARE YOU ON KID!?"

Artemis walked down the hallway towards the bathroom, and she let out a confused 'huh' when she saw the sign on the door of the bathroom. "Robin's territory, stay away.....I bite?" She then sniffed the air, why did it smell like there was a fire.

She pressed her ear against the door and tried to hear what was going on inside.

"Dude, the shower curtain is still on fire!"

"Batman's gonna murder us."

"WHY DID WE DO THIS!"

Artemis sighed and pushed open the door, "Guys what are you d-" She started to ask, but she stopped when she saw the scene playing in front of her. Robin was stomping on the now destroyed shower curtain, and Wally was trying to hide a giant hole in the wall and ceiling.

"What....the actual fuck...did you two do."

Wally ran over to Artemis and latched onto her leg, "PLEASE DON'T TELL BATMAN!" He cried out desperately.

Artemis kicked Wally off of her leg and ran down the hallway with a wicked smirk on her face. "OH BATMAN!"

*END FLASHBACK*

"What did you two do." Batman growled, once again.

Wally smiled nervously, "Bad Mexican food...sorry."


End file.
